Drivelines of the above kind are used for driving vehicle wheels, especially construction machinery like loaders. On one hand, it is important to directly brake the vehicle wheel in order to switch off in the braked state any additional movement of the vehicle wheel due to the toothing play of a ratio step rear mounted on the service brake and, on the other, to protect said brake against clogging. It is also important that the bearings by which the vehicle wheels are supported be configured so that it is possible to attain a sufficient duration even under the heavy vehicle weights of the construction machinery. It is also of importance that maintenance works in the driveline can be carried out without removing the axle from the vehicle.
EP 0 979 365 B1 discloses a vehicle transmission with integrated cooled brakes in which the output flange is directly supported in the housing, via wheel bearings, and is non-rotatably connected with the planet carrier via a toothing. On the radially outer area of the planet carrier, inner rotating discs of a multi-disc brake are situated by which the planet carrier can be connected with the non-rotatable housing. It is thus possible to protect the brake against clogging and to brake the output directly. The planet carrier has one pivot which projects into a hole of the output flange, the non-rotatable connection between the output flange and the pivot resulting via engaging gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,006 discloses a vehicle transmission for driving the vehicle wheels where the output flange is supported in the housing directly via two wheel bearings and the pivot of the output flange is non-rotatably held in a hole of the planet carrier via engaging gears. On the radially outer area of the planet carrier are the rotating discs of a multi-disc brake by which the planet carrier can be non-rotatably connected with the housing. It is very expensive to disassemble the output flange.
EP 1 234 993 A1 discloses a vehicle transmission for driving the vehicle wheels in which the output flange is supported in the planet carrier, via a centering pivot, and the planet carrier is supported in the housing via two wheel bearings. In order to fixedly connect the output flange with the planet carrier, the output flange is screwed with the planet carrier via axially disposed bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,859 B2 discloses a planetary transmission where an output flange is non-rotatably connected with an output shaft, via engaging gears and the output shaft, and the planet carrier are supported in the housing, respectively, by a first bearing and a second bearing and between the radially outer area of the output shaft and a hole in the planet carrier; a centering bushing is situated which centers the planet carrier upon the output shaft. Immediately adjacent to the inner central wheel of the planetary transmission, a washer is situated with a connecting element by which the planet carrier can be axially connected with the output shaft. The disassembly of the output shaft is expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,874 discloses, especially in FIG. 4, a driveline for a mobile vehicle in which a multi-disc brake is located between the inner central wheel and the non-rotatable housing and the output flange is fixedly connected with the planet carrier, via engaging gears, and the output flange and the planet carrier are supported in the housing, respectively, via a first bearing and a second bearing and the output flange is connected in an axial direction with the planet carrier, via a nut, situated directly adjacent to the inner central wheel. In this arrangement, the assembly and disassembly of the drive line are difficult, since the planetary transmission has to be disassembled for adjusting the wheel bearings.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a driveline for mobile vehicles where the output can be braked directly, via a multi-disc brake, where the wheel bearings have sufficient duration and the driveline can be easily disassembled.